


Good As They Come

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Guilty Pleasures, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love/Hate, Resentment, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Constance & Moira one-shot.
Relationships: Constance Langdon/Moira O'Hara
Kudos: 2





	Good As They Come

“Moira, have a drink, it’s on me,” Constance Langdon waved a hand at the wine bottle and two glass cups that were presented in front of her. Moira was standing at the doorway in uniform with her feather duster tucked inside the side pocket of her apron. The ginger maid looked skeptical. She didn’t move a muscle. 

“I don’t take ‘no’ for an answer—move your ass!” Constance snapped her fingers, growing impatient. Moira now walked into the living room and picked up one of the cups. The housemother poured the maid’s glass to the brim before filling up her own. 

“Is this your way of apologizing to me? After all those years of hatred and torment?” Moira took a swig from her glass in one swift motion that made Constance impressed. 

“I had to torture somebody. You ended up sticking around when I shot you,” Constance grinned, saluting her glass before drinking.

“I kept wishing for my own death,” Moira replied firmly, clicking her glass with the tips of her nails. “Pity it never came true.”

Constance Langdon was cackling up laughter. Moira glared at her with one good eye, and one cloudy. 

“For someone who acts superior, you’re dumb as they come, and I’m not talking about the fact that you’re a blonde, either!”

“Why you, sniveling, little goat whore!” Constance had set her glass down, staggering a bit as she stood up.

“Drunk already, and it’s not even noon yet,” Moira tsked her. “Thank you for the drink.” She had put her cup on the table and that’s when Constance seized her arm; gripping her wrist. Moira had stepped around the table and came forward to steady the battered woman and give her lumbar support. 

“Don’t you walk away from me! I tell you when!” Constance screeched. She felt weak and useless while trying to hit Moira, but the ginger maid held her back from the hard blows until the mother stopped and was pressing hard against her heaving and growing still.


End file.
